Love for Gray-sama
by WaterAlchemist22
Summary: This is a part two for the one-shot, Rain on Valentine's Day. Juvia isn't convinced that her beloved Gray-sama loves her likes he says, so maybe she should listen to the drunken card master?


_**Author's Note: Well this is part two of the one-shot s/8964531/1/Rain-on-Valentine-s-Day **_

_**Well, i hope you guys enjoy. Goodbye~!(:**_

* * *

A blue-haired girl was sitting in the guild, her legs crossed, trying to not make much of a scene. She looked at the ceiling, smiling. And to think, she was looking up sad not too long ago.

"Juvia."

She heard a voice, smiling immediately after she heard it. She moved her head to look directly in front of her, a shirtless mage in front of her. "It's a party. Come on. Drink up." He laughed, not thinking much of it.

"It's alright for Juvia to drink alcohol?"

The guy nodded, smiling slightly at her. "Of course. Have as much as you like." He handed her a glass, hearing his name come from he says, and I quote, "An idiot."

"Juvia will drink as much as she likes then." She smiled, staring down at the drink. "T-Thank you, Gray-sama."

"No problem, Juvia." He smiled, from the earlier happenings of the day, Gray wanted to spend more time with her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and love her, but of course with all these people, he didn't want her to get embarrassed.

This guild teases when it comes to romance and if it's Gray, the silent I-don't-give-a-fuck type was all lovey, he'd never hear the end of it. He gave a quick wave to the water mage, turning around to find Natsu.

Juvia wished that he would be more loving as well. If they liked each other, why was it so secretive and bland? She was hoping for this cute romance full of kissing and hugging, but she couldn't tell him that. Wouldn't that hurt her beloved Gray-sama?

Juvia had a small headache, a mixture from thinking and the noise from the guild. She looked at the drink, swirling it around. "M-Maybe this will help Juvia."

She brought the glass up to her nose, taking a small whiff of it. The girl made a face that would turn anyone off to try something. She smelt it again, thinking that maybe her nose was playing tricks on her, but it wasn't. Juvia shrugged, not caring anymore.

The glass touched her delicate lips, the liquid touching them as she tilted it. She parted her lips, feeling the alcohol smoothly fall down her throat. Juvia made a sour face as she took the glass away, only drinking some of it.

"I-It feels weird." She mumbled, looking into the cup. She brought it back up to her lips, chugging the rest of it down in one go.

She shook her head, some strands of hair falling from her hat onto her face. "F-Feels really weird." Juvia smiled though, her headache felt better. This could help with a lot of other things!

Juvia walked over to the bar, noticing a drunken Cana. The brunette smirked noticing the bluenette's empty cup. "Did you want seconds?"

"Yes." Was all Juvia could simply say, feeling a bit embarrassed to be drinking this in the first place.

"Alright." Cana sat up, dragging her body against the counter of the bar. She stood up, bending over the bar to grab a bottle of alcohol. "Why don't you just drink it from the bottle? Trust me, it's easier." Cana teased, her finger trailing to Juvia's chest, poking it.

Juvia let out a small squeak, a blush on her face. "J-Just give Juvia some!" She demanded, stomping her foot.

"Don't be so mean, Juvia. I'm just teasing." The girl laughed, handing her the bottle. "Why don't you sit down? We can talk about things."

Juvia was a bit intimidated by her honestly, but slowly sat in the seat. Cana extended her arm, moving the bottle around in Juvia's face, waiting for her to take it. Juvia snatched it out of her hands, hugging it.

"Don't get like me, alright, Kid?" Cana laughed, moving her hand up Juvia's leg, watching the water mage kick it off.

"Cana said s-she wanted to talk, not tease Juvia."

"Right. Right." Cana chuckled, moving Juvia's stool closer to her, wrapping her arm around Juvia's shoulder.

About an hour later, Juvia was lost. She was a drunken mess, listening to everything that stupid drunken said. "Guys like when you jack them off." Cana let out a burp, and then smirked at Juvia.

"W-What is jerking off?"

Cana didn't hear Juvia, as she was continuing her little talk. "They also like blowjobs. If you give Gray a nice jerking and blowjob, that guy is yours. Make sure to lick it nice and good and move your hand fast. Also to touch the sack when they're almost ready."

"What is this stuff Cana is talking about?"

Cana sighed, "Poor innocent girl." Cana whispered what all these new words were, after she did, they weren't so new to Juvia anymore.

"J-Juvia puts her mouth on what Gray shows all the time?" Juvia blushed a bright red, covering her mouth.

"Of course! If youuu want him to like you." Cana got another bottle, handing it to Juvia. "Drink more. This will give you the courage to do it."

Juvia was already as red as a tomato, her eyes droopy. "Juvia can't have anymore. She already feels sick as it is."

Cana smirked, pushing Juvia onto her back against the bar, looking over to see a couple guys noticing. "You better drink it…" Cana got the bottle, placing it at Juvia's mouth, forcefully parting her lips.

Juvia drank some of it, beginning to choke on the rest of it, sitting up quickly as she did. "O-Ow…" Juvia whined, standing up.

Cana had the rest of the bottle to herself, beginning to chug it. "Now go tell him you want him to escort you home. Then have fun, alright?" Cana winked at the drunken water mage, watching her stumble over to her beloved.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia slurred out, grabbing onto his shirtless body.

Gray's eyes widened. "J-Juvia? Are you alright? Are you drunk? Dammit. I should've not given you anything."

Juvia whined, clawing at Gray's skin. "Can Gray-sama take Juvia home?" It was sort of his fault that she was in this state, Cana is the one who just pushed her a bit farther.

"Fine. Guess I'm heading out early." Gray sighed, grabbing onto Juvia's arm. "Let's go."

Juvia was saddened by the arm grab, hoping it would be a hand holding or him picking her up in his arms. Juvia had another headache coming on.

"Dammit…" Cana mumbled, still drinking. "I forgot to warn Juvia that it's going to hurt like a bitch. Especially with Gray's size."

* * *

Gray and Juvia were outside walking for awhile, Gray trying to find Juvia's place to hurry and take her home. Dealing with a drunken Juvia wasn't fun, and he hated himself for putting her in that state.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia groaned, her nails digging into his arm. Gray chose to ignore her, knowing that if he spoke, it would only cause more trouble. "Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia! He said he did, but he lies!" Juvia began to have tears leave her eyes.

"Why would you say that?" Gray questioned, probably going to regret even answering her.

Juvia pouted, beginning to cry. She didn't want to speak to him anymore. He was a meanie! He hurt Juvia! Juvia kept crying, stopped walking, and stood in the middle of the street.

Gray tried walking with her, but noticed her stopping. His hand moved over to cup her cheek. "Let's get you home, alright?"

Juvia stopped crying, a small sniffle coming from her nose. "Fine." Juvia spoke softly, holding onto him again as they continued to walk home.

They walked in silence, Juvia enjoying the moment of holding onto the one she loved. Gray on the other hand, didn't enjoy this. He hated himself for getting her to that state, having to make sure she wouldn't fall every five seconds.

They finally made it to Fairy Hills, it was completely empty, all the girls were at the party, no surprise. Gray opened the door, it completely dark. He let out a sigh, looking down at her. He wanted to ask if she could go to her room on her own, not feeling right in this place, but he knew that would be wrong.

"Where's your room?"

"U-Upstairs, farthest room on the right." Juvia slurred her speech again, still holding onto him.

Gray looked at the stairs, trying to think if she could handle them. He finally realized she probably won't be able too, so he quickly picked her up in a swift movement, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let's go then." He slowly walked over to the stairs, going up them, making sure not to drop the drunken girl in the process.

They finally made it to the top, Gray putting Juvia on the ground. Gray was about to head back down the stairs until he felt someone grab him by his pants. "I must go, Juvia."

Juvia shook her head. "Just help Juvia a bit more, please." She whined, making her cheeks puff up, a pout on her face.

"Fine. I'll take you to your room. Then I'm out alright?" Gray was really annoyed by now. He loved this girl, and this was all his doing, but he really just wanted her to go to bed.

Juvia dragged the ice mage to her room, opening it with her key. Her room was revealed to Gray, his eyes contently looking around. Juvia brought him inside, closing the door behind him and locking it, making sure he didn't notice.

"Nice room. Very neat." He crossed his arms, looking around for a split second before turning back to look at her. "So I'm going to go now, alright?"

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia will not let Gray-sama leave until he understands her feelings more." She put her hand on his bare chest, pushing him to her bed.

Gray caught himself with his hands, the only thing that was holding him up. He was now sitting on her bed, his eyes widened with shock. "What are you doing?"

The girl said nothing as she went to her knees. She finally spoke as she ran her hands down his chest, moving her small hand to his pelvis. Gray tried pushing her away, only for her to stay there, not moving.

"You're drunk! I will not take advantage of you in this state!" Gray yelled, continuing to push her away. He finally got out of her grasp, his body fully onto the bed.

Juvia climbed over him, pouting. "Juvia doesn't know what Gray-sama is talking about. Now let Juvia play with you." She whined, moving her hand to his crotch area once more, poking his member accidentally, and causing a groan to escape the raven-haired man's lips.

Gray grabbed onto both of her arms, pushing her up. "Please stop. I will not do this to you. You need to rest!" Gray tried reasoning with her, but it wasn't working.

"If Juvia gets out of this state, can Gray-sama and Juvia have fun?"

Gray quickly said "Sure." Just to get her off his case.

Juvia really wanted him to realize her feelings, water-locking him quickly. "Juvia won't be too long." She ran out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Juvia came back, Gray struggling to get out of his water lock still. She released him as she walked over to him, a bit shyly.

"Sober now?"

"J-Juvia thinks so…" You could tell she was. Her eyes were normal once again, she was much more quiet and shy, and she was hesitating to go to Gray.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Took a cold shower. Juvia heard that works…"

"I'm guessing it did." Gray thought this was a perfect chance to leave. She was no longer strung up on this sexual activity that she had planned. "Guess I'm leav-"

Before he could finish, a wet hand was placed on his chest. "Juvia still wants to show Gray-sama." She mumbled softly, pushing him back on the bed.

Of course he tried resisting again, but Juvia had him pinned down pretty good. "Juvia, can't we just talk? I would really like that…" Gray actually liked what she was doing, but he didn't want to admit that, his friend did though.

Juvia noticed his area getting larger, tilting her head as she saw. "Juvia never seen it this way…" She spoke softly, moving her soft hands to the hem of his pants, pulling at it. She began to pull his pants down, moving them to his ankles. She went back up, revealing a nice hard member.

Gray blushed, turning his head, trying to struggle even more. "Stop. Now."

Juvia went up to Gray, touching his cheek. She let go of him. "If you want Juvia to stop, she will. But it's up to you to move her." Juvia kissed Gray's lips softly.

Gray kissed her back, caught up in the moment. He ran his fingers through her blue locks, untangling any tangles she had. Juvia broke the kiss, moving her lips down to his member, poking it.

"Juvia might not be good. So bare with her." Just blushed, moving his rock hard member to the tip of her mouth. She was so afraid, so nervous! Her palms were sweaty as she slipped half of it into her mouth.

Gray let out a strained groan, arching himself into her more. Juvia took deep breaths through her nose as she got the rest of his shaft, moving it with her hands as she followed the pace with her mouth.

"J-Juvia…" Gray moaned, tugging at Juvia's hair.

Juvia continued to bob her head quickly on his member, licking the veins of it to get a better reaction. She felt it getting hotter and hotter in her throat, the tip of it vibrating.

**_"Deep throating it is the best option to give him pleasure. Shove that thing in your throat and suck, alright?!"_**

Juvia did as she remembered the drunken said, moving it farther down her throat without suffocating herself. She began to bob her head quicker, her hands moving around the part that wasn't getting attention.

Gray was now squirming beneath her touch. Her fingernails against his sensitive skin, her tongue against it, her whole mouth swallowing him whole, he could've died right there and would've been alright with it. He moved his fingers out of her hair and onto the back of her head, helping her with the bobbing.

"G-Gah… J-Juvia." Gray groaned, his teeth gritted. "F-Faster."

Juvia began to move her head even quicker, licking the tip every chance she got. She felt it getting even hotter than it already was. She moved her free hand to his sack, pressing against it.

Gray felt himself already coming close to his end, this girl was good for a beginner, well he was too, but he kept that all to himself. "Juvia, move now."

Juvia let out a muffled "no" as she continued her movements. Gray arched his back, making his member go deeper into her throat. "Juvia!"

He released himself into her, taking deep breaths as he glanced down at her. Juvia moved herself away from him, his liquid escaping her delicate-soft lips. She wiped the remaining residue off her face, swallowing the rest that was in her mouth. "Gray-sama tastes sweet." Juvia blushed, sitting on the bed.

Gray was on the bed, a bit embarrassed that she did that to him so easily. It's almost like he didn't even put up a fight! How pathetic he was. But he was going to stop being pathetic as he grabbed her, laying her onto her back.

The water mage was shocked as she noticed a naked Gray over her. "W-What are you doing, Gray-sama?"

Gray shook his head, moving his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. They stayed there kissing for a good couple minutes, his member getting hard against her stomach, causing a moan from the girl beneath him. Gray pulled away, smirking. "My turn."

Gray took his hand down to her dress, pulling down the sleeves first. His lips trailed down her neck to her collar bones, leaving Juvia to have little gasps of air. "G-Gray-sama." Juvia moaned, her fingers moving to run through his raven hair.

Gray moved his lips back up, kissing her once more, his tongue at her bottom lip. Juvia slowly parted her lips, letting an eager Gray have his tongue dart into her small mouth.

Juvia and Gray's tongues battled it out for quite some time, pulling away with saliva dangling from both of their mouths. Juvia blushed a bright red, covering her mouth. "Juvia is embarrassed!" She whined.

Gray shook his head, moving those small butterfly kisses down from her jawline to her collarbone once more, a newly discovered thing that made Juvia go insane. Gray moved his hands to underneath her dress, Juvia smacking his hands away quickly.

"N-No!" She shouted, covering herself.

"Why not?" Gray pouted.

Juvia kept covering herself, not looking at him, knowing if she did, she would've given in. "J-Juvia's body is bad. No one touches it."

Gray shook his head, carefully grabbing both of her hands. He moved both of them to the side, pinning them down. "I love your body. It's absolutely perfect. Now please let me."

Juvia tried covering herself still, but finally gave up, giving him a quick nod. "Go ahead."

Gray smiled, giving her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips that made her melt. He moved his hands away, unpinning her. His hands trailed up her perfect legs, his favorite part of her that made him go insane honestly, but he'd pay attention to them later.

His hands slipped up her dress, unsure of how to get it off, ripped it off, promising to buy her something new later. He threw the torn fabric across the room, looking down at, now half-naked, Juvia. He brought his lips down to kiss the top of her chest that was exposed from her bra.

Juvia let out a small moan, biting her bottom lip to try and shut herself up until Gray looked at her, giving a smirk. "Be as loud as you want. Please don't hold back, alright?"

Gray received a quick nod from the blunette as she let out a much louder moan. Gray moved his hands to the back of her, trying to unclasp the bra, Juvia was actually quite happy it wouldn't. She saddened when she felt it loosen around her. "Don't take it off." She mumbled, getting a small groan from Gray.

"Too bad. I like your body. And there is nothing to be ashamed of." He brought his hands up to capture her large mounds in his hands. He lifted up the bra, throwing it across the room along with the torn dress.

Before he looked down, he was a bit hesitant, taking deep breaths to enjoy the moment. He looked down, seeing a shy Juvia covering herself. "When did you do that?" He laughed, trying to move her hands. "Please move your arms."

"Juvia hates her body. Please don't!" She cried out, holding her arms to her chest.

Gray sighed. "No again…" Gray tried thinking of what to do. He finally moved his lips to her neck, kissing up and down until he found a spot that made Juvia let out a loud moan. He began to suckle at the spot, nipping at it and licking it. His teeth nibbled at the girl's flesh as his tongue swirled around the spot, already leaving a red mark. Juvia arched her back, her leg hitting Gray's member, causing both of them to moan.

Juvia finally removed her arms, too lost in trance from the feel of his tongue on her neck. But he quickly darted his hands to her mounds before she realized what he was planning. "G-Gray-sama…" She whined.

Gray smirked as he heard his name, moving his mouth to one of her pink buds. The bud popped into his mouth as he began to suck on it, his tongue swirling around it. His other hand massaged the other one that wasn't getting much attention as he continued to nibble and suck on her.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, involuntarily moving her hips into his, his member rubbing against her wet panties.

"Nngh… Juvia…" Gray let out a small groan as he went back to the bud, before leaving it again with a popping sound. Butterfly kisses were left along her stomach down until he got to her dripping wet panties. "Let's get rid of these." He growled, before he tugged on the hem, pulling it downward.

Juvia blushed a bright red as her sex was now dripping wet as it was removed and tossed to the side. She pushed him away with her legs, quickly crossing them so he wouldn't see her. How embarrassing this all was too her. She hated her body, and he probably did too.

Gray moved his lips to hers, kissing her again before telling her something that would make any girl melt. "Don't hide for me, because you're perfect the way you are." He spoke softly before he parted her legs open, going onto his knees.

"W-What is Gray-sama doing?" She looked down, only able to see his hair now.

Gray didn't answer as he looked at her slippery wet sex, moving his fingers to part it open, getting a gasp out of Juvia. He moved his mouth over to the warmth, his tongue slowly touching it as well.

Juvia quickly moved her hands to his hair, tugging at it as she felt his tongue moving around in her. His tongue went to her sensitive spot, moving his tongue fiercely around in her sex.

He moved it in and out of her, trying to go as deep as he could; his tongue was actually pretty long, Juvia could tell from both things, the kissing and now this. Juvia kept tugging on his hair as she arched her back, letting out various noises. "Gray-sama, Juvia feels f-funny…"

Gray stopped for one second, looking at her. "Let it out."

"L-Let what o-?" Before Juvia could finish, Gray finally hit her deep enough where she let out a loud moan. She arched her bags, rolling her head back, finally reaching her stopping point. "Gray-sama!" Was all she could mutter out before Gray retracted his tongue from her.

Juvia's chest was now slowly moving as her large mounds followed the pace of it. Gray went over her, smiling. "A-Are you ready?"

Juvia was not sure for what she had to be ready more. All Cana told her about were blowjobs, nothing about what he just did to her what he was about to do. But now that she thought about it, she did mention something about him putting his member into her private area.

"Juvia is ready." She smiled before Gray leaned down into her, giving her a sweet kiss. He pulled away, giving her a quick nod.

"Alright. Here goes."

He placed the tip of his member at her entrance, holding onto her thighs for a nice grip. Slowly he slid into her, Juvia wincing in pain as she felt his member go into her. Juvia closed her eyes shut tightly, a couple tears escaping them.

"O-Ow." She whined, her nails digging into Gray's back, causing some blood to escape him.

Gray felt how tight she was, but didn't hear her until he looked up and noticed the tears streaming down her face. It hurt her. Of course it did. He was the cause of her bleeding, he was fine with her making him bleed as well, it was probably nothing compared to what she was going through.

He crashed his lips against hers; trying to stop the pain she was feeling. But he noticed her tears wouldn't stop, neither were her soft whimpers. "Juvia?" He pulled away, concern in his eyes.

Juvia shook her head, biting her bottom lip in pain. "G-Go…" She stuttered out, her voice sounding forced.

Gray took one of his hands, cupping her cheek. He wiped the tears away, trying his best to make her smile. "I will not move until you tell me too."

Juvia and Gray were in the same position for a good amount of time. Usually a situation like that would've been awkward, but Gray was watching her every single second, making sure she was alright.

"Go." Juvia spoke softly, smiling slightly at Gray. "Juvia feels a bit better now. Maybe if you move more. It might feel better."

Gray smiled, moving her bangs behind her ear as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be gentle and slow at first. If it starts to feel better for you, I'll speed up, but you gotta tell me, alright?"

Juvia gave him a quick nod, leaning up to kiss him softly on the nose. "Juvia will tell you."

Gray blushed slightly, placing his hands on either side of her head. He began to pull out slowly, then pushing back in after taking a deep breath. Juvia kept letting out small whimpers, but reassured him that she was alright.

Gray moved his hips, picking up the pace slightly to wear Juvia felt nothing but pleasure now. "F-Faster, Gray-sama." Juvia moaned, her arms wandering around his body, moving to his arms and staying there.

Gray picked up her leg, holding it with one of his arms. He began to move himself quicker and quicker, this causing him to go deeper as well. He kept hitting her spot repeatedly, causing both of them to let out loud moans, good thing no one was there.

Gray kept hitting her harder and harder, Juvia feeling that funny feeling in her stomach again. "J-Juvia is close…" She moaned, biting her bottom lip.

Gray grunted, continuing to pound her the best he could. "Me too." Gray smiled at her, kissing her thigh for a quick second, gripping onto them.

Juvia arched her back, curling her toes. Her head rolled back as her eyes were half-lidded. "Gray!"

Gray arched himself into her releasing himself as he felt her walls tighten around him. "Juvia!"

Both of them came to there end as they both began to breathe heavily. He pulled himself out, some of his liquids coming out along with it. He laid by her, looking around for some sort of blanket. He finally found one, placing it over both of them.

Juvia looked at him, smiling. "Juvia thought that was nice, but it did hurt." She snuggled up against him, her hand resting against his chest, her legs wrapping around him.

Gray held onto her leg, almost like a kid with a new toy, just not wanting to let go of his favorite part of her body. He smiled as he kissed her softly before touching their foreheads together. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Juvia shook her head, "It's no big deal. At least Gray-sama realizes."

He let out a small sigh. "I've always loved you; you were just too blind too notice it." He kept his forehead pressed against hers, his arms wrapped around her small waist.

"Gray-sama must be right then." She giggled, moving down to rest her head on his chest. "Juvia's tired now."

"Go to bed. I'll explain everything to everyone tomorrow on why I wasn't home. Or didn't go back to the guild."

"Alright. Goodnight, Gray-sama. I love you."

"I love you too." Gray rested his head on top of the blunette's. Both of their eyes closing in unison as they fell asleep.

* * *

"You lied to Juvia, Cana." Juvia whined, talking with the drunken brunette in private.

"Didn't lie. Just forgot to tell you it hurts. But it does feel good, huh?"

Juvia crossed her arms. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Eh. Whatever. You better have worn a condom or been on birth control."

"C-Condom?" Juvia was confused.

Cana laughed, a bottle in her hand as she whirled it around. "You better be careful. This isn't fun it games." Cana began to walk away, smirking at Juvia before she fully walked out. "You might end up pregnant."

"Pregnant?!"

"Have a nice day." Cana teased, walking out, leaving a scared Juvia alone.


End file.
